warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Fawnpelt~ For Approval This is Fawnpelt. Fawnpelt is the ThunderClan medicine cat on Ottersplash and Nightfern's ThunderClan Alliances. This is the first medicine cat charart I made. I worked on it for 3 whole days! Comments?GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 22:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Why is the lineart blurred? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) She's a light brown, not ginger she-cat. Look at my Fawnpelt for good coloring and smudge the paws. And sharpen the lineart; it is blurred. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. Does this ''look better? I tried to do my best on the lineart. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Use the sharpen tool, it will fix it. Too dark brown. Lighten it up a lot; now it looks red-brown. Smudge the paws. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now 'Re-Uploaded. 'Is this better? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The lineart is still blurred, but that's not the problem here. Maybe just a bit lighter brown. For some reason, it looks like a mud color. But that's just my opinion. Don't hold me to it. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) That's okay Holly. I actually ''like when you, Night, Forest, or any other member of this wiki give me comments on making the charart better. It helps me improve. Thanks again! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Anytime, Otter. I don't take well to constructive critism (sp?) and I usually get mad when someone tries to help me. xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. ''GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Holly! Do you like my latest Fawnpelt? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Much better! Still lighten it. Look here to see a good pelt color. And DO smudge the paws before you fix the pelt color, please. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll lighten it AND smudge the paws. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sharpen the chest. Still lighter! Too dark! Smudged paws are off the lineart and blurred. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Grrr... this time I shall get this charart done correctly! lol. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 23:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) takes a deep breathe* This had better be light enough \_/ Just kidden : ) GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 23:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sharpen her left paw- it's blurry, as well as her two back paws and chest. Her eyes are suppose amber, not brown. She's a cream right now, not a light brown. When you re-upload her, click on Fawnpelt and click the button with the paper on the right. You can replace her there without adding a whole bunch of pictures. Here, let me point out some things you can change in red. Make her light brown. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 00:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this is ''Re-Uploaded. I fixed the eyes and did my best on the paws and chest. Let StarClan spare this one (lol)! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 00:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you start over? The chest is still blurred, and the paws smudging is beyond fixing. Try again, without ruining the lineart. Her pelt needs to be a tad darker. Keep trying; she'll get approved! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 02:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) This is going to take me forever! I'll have to color Fawnpelt pixil by pixil all over again! Oh well, this is what happens when you get involoved in P:I (lol) just kidden! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 02:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''This is the new Fawnpelt. I made her a cream she-cat like you said, Night. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 03:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Err... I said that you made her pelt cream, and it needed to turn light brown. Use a brush size 1 to make a fine line at the paws and blur and smudge with a size 1 so it doesn't go over the lineart. Her right back paw is all smudged up. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 11:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) She looks more peachy than cream. And the dash of white on her chest NEEDS to be blurred. It doesn't look right otherwise. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 14:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Do the paws and chest look better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 14:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Use the smudge and blur at size 1. SLOWLY smudge (make sure it doesn't get out the lineart) and blur where the white meets the peach. Her pelt looks a lot better, just a tad darker and you've got it! Forest's right; her chest needs to be blurred and smudged, but not the lineart. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 15:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Does this look better? GoldenflowerRavenfeather and Goldenflower 21:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I think you need to smudge the paws more. It looks too straight. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air21:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Shimmer is right. Just keep in mind for next time that the coat needs to be inbetween cream-peach and brown. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Shimmer is completely right. The paws need to be fixed. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:02, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Well said. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sigh* ''Re-Uploaded. ''Better *Prays to StarClan they say 'yes'* Paws aren't smudged enough. Use size 1 to color in eyes; the lineart isn't working. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm smudging and smudging and smudging, but you keep on saying I need to smudge more! I DO use brush...oh so I don't use the pencil? That's what I do. Is the pelt color good, at least? GoldenflowerRavenfeather and Goldenflower 23:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) It's better; don't change it now, too late. It's like a peachy-tan-cream. But you smudge way strange. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) CBA, finally? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) The white on her left paw is off the lineart. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Eh? Really? I didn't notice that. It must be really small... ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Sorry it's small but it wouldn't let me make it bigger. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 23:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, there's something wrong with it.... pull her up on Pixlr.com and maybe change her size? Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 16:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I fixed her. Comments? GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Looks better, now that I can see the image. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Fawnheart~ For Approval This is Shimmerkit's mother from MoonClan's Treasure; I tried to make her like the tabby in the picture, but she didn't show up that way. I used the tabby blank again. I wasn't too happy with her belly. Thanks! ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 21:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) This looks very nice. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 01:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) She's cute! I gotta ask though, did you use pure black? Because I've seen this before - for some reason, it messes up the lineart for some reason... ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I checked; no. I see the lineart. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay...it just seems dark to me. Darker than it should. Oh, well. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Cute! GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) CBA, River? Night? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Featherpaw~ For Approval This is Featherpaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice. Featherpaw is a light gray tom with a feathery coat and green eyes. Comments? GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 23:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) (1) He needs a apprentice lineart. (2) Where are the leaves in his mouth? Otherwise, real cute. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 23:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 00:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded...I know this charart will get a V.I.P pass into the declined chararts, but cut me some slack! I found this on WildPathofShadowClan and I thought it was cute! It looks like he was gathering herbs. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 00:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Why would you put it up if you knew it would be declined? This will have to be declined. The lineart isn't up yet. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 23:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. Maybe it can become the medicine cat apprentice charart. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 00:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) We already have a lineart.Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 23:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) 'Re-Uploaded. 'GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 00:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) He looks excellent. Do you still have the file that you originally posted here? I'd like to see it, if you don't mind. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. We'll be adding the new medicine cat apprentice lineart, but next time don't post something up before it's been approved as a lineart. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll give you the file. I still have it. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 22:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) So are we approving this file? Or the original? Since the template is now available for usage, I honestly don't mind either way. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll post the other one, since it's now the med. cat apprentice charart ^_^ GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 20:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 21:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC)' Way cute! Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 16:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Nah. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 21:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Nope. GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Braveleg ~ For Approval ﻿ ﻿This is Braveleg, a ThunderClan elder. He is a tortsieshell tom with yellow eyes. His left leg is missing because of a dog. Any comments? Brownstorm 16:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Torties don't have full grey. They're white with ginger and black smudged patches. His leg lineart is unnatural. I suggest starting over and erasing his leg with white, while adding ginger and black patches. On the main page of the P:I, check out River's amazing tortie tutorial. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 16:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think so too.GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw (Kit) ~ For Approval Here's Silverpaw as a kit! Her brothers are Rockpaw and Stonepaw, which I will put up their kit charart momentarily. Their parents are Wolfclaw and the one an only Riverstar! Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I say instant approval. I love it! How can you do these? They're much better than mine! ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 18:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Way cute! Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 18:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks guys, I try my best with all my charart. @ Holly: It takes alot of practice to do charart, and your charart are awesome! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 18:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Aww, well, thanks! And now comes the all-too-familiar question: CBA? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 20:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 21:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) No! She's so cute! GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Rockpaw (Kit) ~ For Approval Here's Rock-kit, I will put Stonekit up in a second. Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Adorable! Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 21:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 18:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) 'Tis amazing. Job well done, yet again! ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 20:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful; if I were leader/deputy, I would say "Instant approval" ^_^ GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 23:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Stonepaw (Kit) ~ For Approval Finally, here's Stonekit. Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ SO CUTE! Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 18:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Adorable! ..like always. xD ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 20:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yup! Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 21:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) OMG BEAUTIFUL. GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Blue~ For Approval This is Blue, a DeathClan queen. Blue is a pure white, undernurished, she-cat. She is Blood's mate. Comments? GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 22:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Poor Blue. I see nothing wrong here. River? Night? Anyone? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 20:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) None here! Night? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) None. Maybe color the claws black so it looks better against the white? Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 21:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) GOODNESS OTTER. WHY DID YOU SAY WHO SHE'S RELATED TO?! IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE A SECRET!!! *turns away* Jeez. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 21:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha... oh, sorry. I deleted it. GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I did color the claws black. GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 23:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) No, the claws on the collar. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 23:48, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I thought those were teeth, that's why I didn't color them in. Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 23:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Besides, they look better in white. Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 23:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine